Team Fortress Online
by dscore20
Summary: A TF2 game in the style of Sword Art Online. pretty self-explanatory.
1. Chapter 1

When Sword Art Online was announced, the future of gaming had arrived. There were millions of people who already wanted the pre-order. I was one of those people. Devin Miller is my name. However, when I didn't make it to the shop early enough to get the first release of the game, it turned out I was the lucky few. The game had turned into a matter of life and death. Everyone who played it was trapped in the game for two whole years, and could have died in real life if they died in-game. Two whole years of playing was what it took to complete the game, and release everyone who was trapped inside, except for the unlucky few who died. Regardless of this horrible incident, a new virtual reality game, Alfheim Online, was announced. You'd think they'd learned their lesson the first time. Apparently, the developer of the new game was using 2,000 of its players for illegal experiments on the human mind. The developer mysteriously went missing after his work being discovered, and Alfheim was almost shut down, until some people managed to use Alfheim to create other virtual worlds, using Alfheim as a base seed. From this, the genre of virtual reality MMos was revived, and you can't go anywhere without hearing of one of these many games.  
Several other major companies, such as Valve Corporation, saw the success of such games, and made sequels to their most popular titles in these worlds, finally proving that they could count to three. One of these games were Team Fortress Online. I will admit, I was a little reluctant to try ANY virtual game, seeing as what happened in the past. But a Team Fortress 2 virtual game? I LOVED TF2! It was my favorite shooter game for many years, even though I was a free-to-play who had no idea what I was doing half the time. Nevertheless, I figured, what could go wrong? So I did extra chores for my parents to earn more allowance money, and eventually, I got the NerveGear. It was someone else's during the SAO incident, but it was the cheapest I could find. I then got the TFO video game, and rushed home to plug it in.  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"After the long, annoying calibration process, I finally got to play. And this is where my adventure began…  
"LINK START!"  
Bright mixes of colors blurred together around me, and I suddenly appeared in an empty space. Confused, I started walking, only to find I was going nowhere. Suddenly, a message popped up on a dashboard in front of me. "Enter username and password." I entered my password in a keyboard that popped up in front of me, and entered my name: "Dscore". Afterwards, it gave me a menu of options.  
"CHOOSE YOUR CLASS! [warning: this cannot be changed later]"  
I looked at the classes. I clicked on Scout first, and it showed his stats. "Fast and strong, but not very wise." I thought for a moment, and decided not to go that. I clicked on Spy next, everyone's favorite, it seemed. "Stealthy and manipulative, but not very tough." I scoffed. I certainly didn't want to die a lot. I then looked at Pyro. I almost never played as Pyro, but he was very powerful in the last game. I clicked on him. His stats were: "highly versatile with burning weapons." I thought for a moment, and decided why not? I could always make more profiles. My choice had been made.  
"You are the Pyro! Please choose your gender and color team." I chose boy, obviously, and RED team. Red was always my favorite color, even before I played TF2. Finally, the game started.


	2. Chapter 2

The world has loaded in. The familiar cartoony graphics met my eyes, and I loved it. It actually felt like I was in the world. It took a while for me to get over how realistic it felt. I then looked at where I was. I was in what appeared to be a bunk for soldiers, where they would sleep at a military base before going out into battle. I did a little research on this game before going in. The tutorial should have been around here somewhere. I then felt someone tap my shoulder. "Hello? Are you new here?" I turned around, and saw an attractive female Scout looking at me with kind eyes. "Yeah, are you new too?" I asked, stuttering. The scout giggled, and replied, "No, I'm just looking for a friend who joined the game today. They should be around here somewhere…" I nodded, and remembered something. "Wait, I'm the Pyro. HOW CAN I TALK?!" The Scout laughed, and said, "It would be pretty hard to communicate to teammates and such if you couldn't talk, don't you think?" "I guess." I replied. "Any idea what this friend of yours looks like?" She replied with, "He should be playing as a Spy. Maybe he left this area already. Wanna help me find him?" I hesitated, then said, "Sure." "Well, let's go then!" She said as she grabbed my hand and dashed out of the bunks, and into what appeared to be the hub area. "Hey, watch how fast you're going!" I complained as she dragged me behind her. "Sorry, I forgot I'm the fastest character. Anyways, his in-game name is BBoss, and he should be around here somewhere." "Got it." I said, and looked around. "Oh, I forgot to ask, what's your name?" She replied, "WalkinSharky. Yours?" "Dscore." I continued to look around. There was a shop in the corner, being run by a NPC engineer, of course. Which made me remember to check my inventory to see what I had. I opened my menu and clicked stats. My stats were shown:

Name: Dscore

Class: Pyro

Level: 1

Health: 100%

Strength: 1

Agility: 1

Toughness: 1

Intelligence: 1

Wisdom: 1

Charisma: 2

Skills: -

I wondered why my charisma was already 1 point higher. Did I earn charisma just by talking to someone? I tried not to think about it, and checked my inventory.

Weapons:

Flamethrower (x200 gasoline)

Fire ax

Armor:

Fire hazard suit (100% durability)

Items:

Lighter

Currency: 20$

"Hey, Sharky, what can I get for 20$?" I asked, only for her to spitefully laugh, and reply, "You may be able to buy a small pack of ammo, but most weapons, armor, and power-ups cost hundreds of dollars." "Oh…" I said, disappointed. I turned around, and saw a Spy character walking out of the bunks, holding a lit cigarette. I walked up to him, and said, "Are you BBoss?" He looked at me, and made a confused look, "Yeah? Why?" Sharky saw him and ran up to him. "There you are! What took so long?" She asked, happy to see him. "I had to do the calibration process which took friggin HOURS." "Well, I'm happy you're here now. Anyways, I found Dscore here, and I was thinking we could form an alliance." I asked, "What's an alliance?" Sharky sighed, "You really are new, aren't you? An alliance is like a party in most games. A group of friends who complete missions together." Sharky then sent an invite to join an alliance, and I quickly accepted. BBoss accepted his as well.


End file.
